


A dream of Marshall's own

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [6]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall has a sultry dream of his own but even steamier than Mary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream of Marshall's own

Marshall was in the kitchen, cooking for Mary. Oscar and Jinx were at Mary's ex's with Norah, as he wanted tonight to be just him and her.

"Perfect." Marshall said as he tasted the puttanesca sauce for the dish he was making. Just then, Mary came home.

"Mmm, something smells good." Mary said when she got to the kitchen.

"Pasta Puttanesca. I left work early just to surprise you with it." Marshall said.

"So that's why you faked sick?" Mary asked, a little amused twinkle in her eye.

"Try some." Marshall said as he put a spoon in the sauce and she tasted some.

"MMMmmm. You always were the better chef." Mary said as she kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up, setting her down on the butcher block. He kissed her neck and unbuttoned her shirt as they continued to kiss. She started unzipping his pants and reached her hand in when he woke up suddenly.

"Oh god, I need her." Marshall said as his breathing caught up with him. The next morning, he was taking a shower when Mary came in.

"Hey, got you some fresh towels." Mary said as he was coming out. "Oh, wow." Mary turned around after catching a small glimpse of something she never thought she'd see.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be coming in so late in my shower." Marshall said.

"No, no. It's fine." Mary said. "I should've knocked."

"Well, I should probably cover up." Marshall said.

"I should get a quick drink. See you when you're dressed." Mary said as she walked out of Marshall's bathroom and took a shot of Jinx's emergency vodka as Jinx used to like taking hers.


End file.
